Said and Done
by Shimma165
Summary: Elliot and Olivia try to patch up their relationship when he surprise visits her for the first time in 2 years. How will Liv handle Elliot back? How will this affect both of them? Read to find out! Set in Season 15. (I own nothing! Other than the story) First one-shot.


Said and Done

_October turned the leaves_  
_To copper and gold_

Lost. Her support was lost, like it disappeared into thin air. She never felt like this at all. Right when he left, he took her heart with him. Now, here she was, sitting in her office with memories flooding her mind of him.

Nobody knew the pain she was going through and she planned to keep it that way. After all, her title was 'Bad-Ass Benson'. She had to laugh at that when she herself was far from that.

_Set my world on fire  
And left me in the cold  
If I were a master of alchemy_

12 years. She did everything with him. Had each other's back and had a bond no one will break or understand, but only the two involved. Her world came crashing down as another memory of them together and switching to when her captain told her the unforgettable news. Here she sits, with nothing more but to think about their relationship.

"Olivia..." She kept hearing her name being called, and with every echo it sent a shiver down her spine. She knew she had to get her head together, but for some reason, the thought of him invaded her brain, kicking all of her other thoughts to the side. Leaving her body feeling so cold hearing his voice in her head.

_I'd change everything  
I'd make all the broken things beautiful  
Especially the way we left it._

Nothing seemed to make sense to her anymore. As she lays in bed, her thoughts are spiraling, 'Why would you decide to leave me now, when I need you the most?'. Just as she was about to turn off her brain, she hears a knock on her door.

She got up only wearing leggings and an oversized sweatshirt of his that she stole and walked up to the door. She wasn't expecting this to happen and not at the moment. She stares in shock, unable to comprehend if he is actually here.

"Hey Liv." He says. Just hearing the sound of his voice made her heart lift.

_If only we could go back  
Maybe we could change it_

Right as his eyes meet hers, memories of them together flash before her eyes in an array so fast, she wonders if she even saw it. So, the both stand there having a silent conversation with their eyes trying to get that feeling of reading each other again.

"Hey." She managed, looking at him.  
There was no tone to it, no tension in that word, but just one simple word spoken.

"I came to see if you are okay?" He hesitated, waiting for her next move.

She said nothing but walked back inside her apartment leaving the door open for him to come through.

_Fix a single mistake  
Maybe that would save it  
Turn this ship around_

Elliot finally walked through her door, hesitant and cautious as if she was going to snap at any moment. Instead, she turned around walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck while lifting herself to his level, giving herself the comfort she's needed in the last two years without him. She could feel his arms wrapping around her waist as he buried his face in her short curls. As they stood there in each other's arms, they both broke down of losing each other.

_It's headed for the falls  
But it's all been said and done  
Said and done_

She as never felt more at home, than she did in his arms. Nothing was spoken. Just knowing they were holding each other had a conversation of its own, but eventually, they knew that had to talk about it.

"I'm so sorry Liv." He whispered in her ear. She just nodded, too stunned for words and not wanting this moment to end. They pulled apart and looked at each other's eyes asking questions and getting answers from the last couple of years.

Everything in that moment froze and they were now the only thing controlling the world around them, just like they used to.

"You're here." He nodded and looked at her intently, fire and passion burning his eyes as he looks at her.

Everything from then on was up to them to decide.

_Take a telescope and focus on the stars  
A million light years and fading  
That's how far you are  
If I had invented a time machine_

All of those years sitting in a car together passed through his eyes like a flash of lighting. everything they've been through suddenly was right in front of him. Mocking him.

They both know it's going to take time to go back to the way they were before, but she didn't care. She just wanted to relish in this precious moment and prayed that this wasn't another dream.

"Liv... I know I've screwed up-" he didn't finish when he felt her lips on his cheek.

"It's okay El, I know we have a lot to talk about and it won't be easy for me to forgive you easily, but can I just have this moment with you?" She asked. "You're here now, and that's all that matters to me right now". He only nodded and took her in his arms again.

_I'd change everything  
I'd make all the broken things beautiful  
Especially the way we left it_

They sat on the couch wrapped in each other's arms going through thoughts, memories, and flashbacks of both of them together. He finally snapped out of it, but saw she was deep inside. He gently squeezed her arm and returned her back to reality. He nodded when the look in her eyes asked him, 'you saw the same I just saw right?' He smiled inwardly, they never got rid of the telepathic communication with her.

"I missed you..." He nervously said as her rubbed her arm up and down.

She nodded "I missed you too." She strained, but managed.

"Look, we both have a lot to talk about, but if you want to talk it doesn't have to be now. I'm not going anywhere." At his words, she truly believed him. She gratefully nodded and smiled. A real smile. She turned back in his arms and snuggled closer. Hoping they both can go back before all of this happened.

_If only we could go back  
Maybe we could change it  
Fix a single mistake  
Maybe that would save it_

The next morning, they sat together and had that long desired talk. Both asking each other questions, and getting answers that were hard to hear.

Never in a million years, she would finally get to see his face, hear is voice, and touch his skin. Her brain was telling her that this was not real and should get out of it quickly, but her heart was telling her otherwise.

She saw him walking towards a wall and leaned against it. She has finally had enough. She walked over to him and place her hands on each side of his face and just looked at him. Nothing but pure love was mirrored in both sets of beautiful eyes.

They moved quickly. Her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist bringing her to her tipitoes and lips pressed together.

_Turn this ship around  
It's headed for the falls  
But it's all been said and done  
Said and done_

This moment was theirs and no one was to ruin this. Years of pent of tension between them was released in this very kiss that held so much emotion. They broke apart and both held genuine smiles on their faces.

He pushed her bangs out of her face and admired her beauty. While stroking her cheek, he started, "I love you." He whispered to her, hoping he would get the same response instead of something painful.

She looked into his eyes, inwardly smirking at his impatient stare. Her thoughts were racing, yet her heart had only on thing to say.

"I love you too." She managed. She saw him smile and mirrored his movement. Nothing in this world would make her think different.

_There's a time for one last hope  
And there's a time for letting go_

They lay on the couch that evening. She could hear his breathing evening out telling her that he was now fast asleep, but her brain would not shut down. Something tells her that maybe it was a good thing he left, maybe it helped them defuse the tension and have a break. Despite what had happened, she knows it will be his explanation.

She looked up at his sleeping form and smiled. She gently kissed his cheek before snuggling closer to him and feeling his arm around her tighten.

_If only we could go back  
Baby we could change it  
Fix a single mistake  
Maybe that would save it_

Right when he had left, she told herself that if he ever comes back, they would never be able to look at eah other the same way before he left. But now, it's almost like something made her open her eyes, and not all things in life will go away. Truly, Elliot was one of the many good things that happened to her.

"I love you." Repeated inside of her head. She knew that it had made a mark on her brain knowing it will never leave. She replayed everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. Olivia was at peace. Finally.

_Turn this ship around  
It's headed for the falls  
But it's all been said and done_

Weeks has passed by and never in her life would she feel like she did 2 years ago. Elliot did stay true to his word and stayed like he said. It came the day where Olivia felt she needed him back at work with her. Her colleagues know that Elliot has been with her, sure they're not happy but they can handle it.

Her year has been hell from her assault to being Sergeant. Her life changed. She was never a big fan of change, still isn't. But maybe change is a good thing.

Sitting in her office, she finally came back to reality she she saw the squad room empty, leaving her to lock up for the night. She started packing up when she just sat and stared. Looking back at the past year, she won't change it for anything. Now this rock layed on her left hand, hoping to finally have it's mate.

_I know we can't go back  
Baby we can't change it  
Every single mistake  
They were all worth making  
I'd do it all again  
For the high before the fall  
When it's al__l_

Song= Alchemy by: Kyler England.


End file.
